fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sfvm1exe/A Star's Gone Out - Dragonborn - How it could've been...
Deep within the forests of Skyrim, there was a horse-drawn carriage. On the carriage were 4 men, 5 if you count the carriage driver, who was wearing... brown armor with some red fabric. Returning to the 4 other men, one was wearing some blue and brown armor, two men wearing rags, one asleep, and the fourth wearing clothes with fur on it, probably representing nobility. The noble seemed to have a rag on his mouth The man in rags, the sleeping one, began to wake up. As he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around. As soon as the man's eyes were fully opened, the man in blue armor, known as Ralof, looked at him. "Hey, you. You're finally awake." The man that was previously asleep looked at Ralof. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The thief in question, Lokir, glares at Ralof. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." Lokir continues. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." Lokir then looks at the other man in rags. "You there. You and me- we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Ralof looks at Lokir. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." "Shut up back there!" The carriage driver shouts to Ralof and Lokir. Lokir looks at the noble, noticing the rag on his mouth. "And what's wrong with him, huh?" "Watch your tongue!" Ralof snaps. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm?" Lokir asks. "You're the leader of the rebellion! "But if they've captured you... Oh, gods, where are they taking us?" Lokir begins to freak out. "I don't know where we're going," Ralof calmly replies. "But Sovngarde awaits." Lokir continues to freak out. "No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." After a second or two of silence, Ralof turns to Lokir. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" Lokir looks at Ralof, still kind of scared about what's going to happen. "Why do you care?" Ralof looks toward where the carriage is going. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir looks down in sadness, worry, and fear. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The carriage, following two or three more carriages, nears a village. "General Tullius, sir! The Headsman is waiting!" A soldier says to the man leading the group of carriages wearing some sort of... Roman armor. "Good. Let's get this over with." The "Roman" man- General Tullius- replies. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh! Divines, please help me!" Lokir quickly prays. As the carriages continue moving, they pass by Tullius talking to some... elves. "Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor." Ralof scoffs. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ralof then looks around, recognizing the town. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." He chuckles. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." Speaking of boys, one was watching the carriages go by. "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" The father of the boy, realizing what's going on, sat up. "You need to go inside, little cub." The boy looks at his father quizzically. "Why? I want to watch the soldiers." The father doesn't take no for an answer. "Inside the house. Now." The boy does so. After this, the carriages go to a halt. "Why are we stopping?" Lokir asks. Ralof looks at Lokir. "Why do you think? End of the line." Eventually, the carriage the 4 men are on stops. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Ralof says as the other prisoners' hop of their carriages. "No! Wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir screams as the men get if their carriage. "Face your death with some courage, thief," Ralof says. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" Lokir begs. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The apparent captain commands. Ralof sighs. "Empire loves their damn lists." Hadvar, the man with the list, begins... listing off names. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof says as Ulfric moves to the block. "Ralof of Riverwood." Hadvar continues. Ralof moves toward the block without question. "Lokir of Rorikstead." Hadvar continues. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Lokir states before running off. "Halt!" The captain commands Lokir. "You're not going to kill me!" Lokir yells as he runs, hands bound. "Archers!" The captain commands the archers. The archers do their job. "Anyone else feels like running?" The captain declares seconds after the archers kill Lokir. "Wait. You there. Step forward." Hadvar says to the man remaining. The man does what he's told. "Who are you?" The man gulps as he looks at the two Imperials. Finally, he said, "D-Damien Fireshield. Of Winterhold." "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim kinsman," Hadvar states, checking the list. After not seeing Damien's name on the list, he looks at his captain. "Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list." "Forget the list. He goes to the block." She orders. "By your orders, captain." Hadvar nods, before looking at Damien. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." "Follow the captain, prisoner," Hadvar tells Damien. He does so, no questions asked. Damien goes into the line of Stormcloaks as Tullius speaks to Ulfric. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his high king and usurp his throne." Ulfric grunts, though the grunt is muffled. Tullius continues. "You started this war. Plunged Skyrim into chaos. And now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." Sounds of thunder are heard, but there barely is a cloud in sight. "That... was strange. What was that?" Hadvar asks. "It's nothing," Tullius states, ignoring the thunder. "Carry on." "Yes, General Tullius." The captain says, before turning to a priest by the block. "Give them their last rights." "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, a blessing of the eight devi-" "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get over with." A Stormcloak soldier interrupts, walking to the block. "As you wish." The priest harshly says. The soldier stands by the block, waiting for the inevitable. "Come on! I haven't got all morning." The captain pushes the Stormcloak down as the executioner readies his axe. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" The Stormcloak rants. His head is then chopped off. "You Imperial bastards!" Stormcloak shouts. "Justice!" A man yells. "Death to the Stormcloaks." A woman shouts. "As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof says, looking at the beheaded corpse of his comrade. "Next, the Nord in the rags." The captain orders. More thunder is heard. There are clouds this time, but they are too small to be storm clouds. "There it is again. So unusual..." Hadvar comments. "I said, next prisoner." The captain snaps. Hadvar nods. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Damien moves to the block and awaits his demise. As he's pushed down, he noticed the clouds forming into a vortex, with fireballs and shadowy... things coming out of it. "WHAT IN OBLIVION ARE THOSE?!" A man shouts. "Sentries, what do you see?" The captain orders. "What's wrong with the clouds?" Another man states. "DAEDRA!" A woman screamed. A fireball knocks over the executioner and gets attacked by... a creature with what looks like glowing hair, winglike... things, a mouth shaped like sharp teeth, and glowing yellow eyes. It seems more interested in the executioner than Damien. Tullius commands the guards to deal with the creatures and protect the townspeople. Damien slowly stands up as more strange creatures show up and attack the townsfolk. "Hey, Kinsman, get up!" Ralof yells to Damien. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" Damien follows Ralof to a nearby tower, looking back to see that... creature pull out... a... metaphysical heart from the executioner. The body begins to disappear. Fortunately, Ralof and Damien get into the tower before the creature had a chance of following. "Jarl Ulfric, what are those things? Could they be a message from the gods?" Ralof asks. "Messages don't burn down villages." Ulfric replies. The tower shakes. "WE NEED TO MOVE! NOW!" Ulfric commands. "Up through the tower, let's go!" Ralof says. Damien moves up the tower as two soldiers try to move rocks out the way. However, another one of those strange fire creatures flies through the wall and begins taking the heart of one of the soldiers. Damien sneaks past, hopping out of the tower through the wall into a burning inn. After exiting the inn, he re-encounters Hadvar, who's busy trying to help someone. "Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" The boy from before, Haming, runs over to Hadvar as a creature with some armor and a strange symbol on its chest claimed his father's heart. It then got shot in the knee by an arrow. Twice. Then in the chest before expiring. "That a boy, you're doing great," Hadvar says to Haming, before looking at the disappearing body of the father. "Gods. We failed to save Torolf." Hadvar then notices Damien. "Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." Hadvar looks at the older man accompanying him. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense." Gunnar nods. "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Hadvar begins to move out, Damian following behind. As they pass by the wall, a few of the armored creatures appeared. Hadvar then turns to Damien. "Can you fight?" Damien looks at his bindings, then back at Hadvar. "I can't really do much with these." "Alright, let me deal with those bindings," Hadvar says, pushing back the creatures and pulling out a dagger. He cuts the binds and hands the dagger to Damien. "Use this for now." He says, before swinging his sword at the creatures. They defeat the creatures and move on, avoiding any crossfire. They soon find the battlemages shooting fireballs at creatures wearing Grecian armor, which are throwing stone bricks at the mages. Hadvar and Damien continue till they reach the keep, where they re-encounter Ralof. "Ralof, you damn traitor. Out of my way!" Hadvar shouts. "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Ralof replies. "Fine. I hope those things take you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar shouts. "Wait..." Ralof says. "Is it just me, or are we starting to float?" Hadvar looks down, and sure enough, they are... being pulled towards the vortex in the clouds. Did I say sure enough? I meant unfortunately. "Gods. Grab onto something!" Then buildings and towers start breaking apart and get pulled towards the vortex as well. "Looks like grabbing onto something is out of the question." Ralof sighs. Soon, they are pulled into the vortex, and everything is consumed. Category:Blog posts